The Undertaker (WWE Video Games)
''' The Undertaker '''sometimes called '''Taker '''and referred as '''Undertaker '''is the titular protagonist and anti-hero from WWE Video Games series, he is the half-brother of Kane and an friend of Paul Bearer, he is also an arch-rival of Brock Lesnar. WWF Gameboy He makes his first appearence in Gameboy as an playable character. WWF Super Wrestlemania He makes his first appearence as an playable character in the game, he wears black and grey attires, he has a dark elements, the player can choose The Undertaker as your choice. WWF Raw is War In the sequel of WWF Royal Rumble, The Undertaker's attires had changed to black and purple attire just like in Summerslam 1994, he has his pallet sprite as his black and grey attires, but a bit different. In WWF Raw is War commercial, he was seen walking in a half-shadow, his tongue was a bit seen. WWF Wrestlemania The Arcade Game The Undertaker wears a black and purple attires, during the making of, he was seen wearing black and red attires to make him look more cooler, he was then smart and gentle. WWF In Your House In a style of Mortal Kombat 3 game, The Undertaker wears black and purple attires also appears as an playable character, this Taker is more scarier and terrifying. WWF WarZone The Undertaker wears black attires like in 1996-1998, he has a brother named Kane. WWF Attitude The Undertaker also appears as one of the playable wrestlers in WWF Attitude, he also the Ministry, but he can use his black and purple attire to make him more scarier. WWF Smackdown The Undertaker is the same from 1999 with a more scarier look, along with his mentor Paul Bearer, he appeared in Smackdown and Raw is War. WWF Smackdown 2: Know your role The Undertaker becomes his biker persona with his bike, he has on friendly terms with Kane, he is also an bullying foil of the McMahon family and D-Generation X. WWF Smackdown: Just Bring It The Undertaker and Kane make their entrances as the Brothers of Destruction for the first time, much like in 1998. WWE Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth The Undertaker is known to be more serious, he gets his title, but lost it to a wrestler after trying to defend his title. WWE Smackdown: Here Comes the Pain The Undertaker is an playable character along with his past self who wears black and purple attires, The Undertaker knows to knock-out an wrestler by beating him in the process. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw The Undertaker becomes an hybrid version of himself, wearing his upgraded Old School attires with his biker persona, he is known to be more scarier and intimidating, but kind, gentle and jovial. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2006 The Undertaker was witnessed that Teddy Long was injured by a car driver, so he finds the traitor responsable for Teddy's accident, he defeats Eddie Guerrero in a Buried Alive Match and gets the Mystic Urn by an wrestler. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 The Undertaker predicts Chris Benoit's suicide by a curse after being provoked by him, The Undertaker in a Backstage speaks with Chris Benoit and breaks the lights with his powers. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2008 The Undertaker is an playable character in Smackdown Vs, Raw 2008, he also has an laugh like his brother Kane. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 The Undertaker in a Story Mode is an anti-hero of the story, The Undertaker was the only one who rescued Kane from the Nu School's influence by using the Tombstone Piledriver to break the curse, then Taker and Kane are reunited, Kane was destroyed by The Boogeyman, The Undertaker plots to avenge his fallen brother Kane by taking control of an member of Nu School, when he succeeds, he hypnotizes the Nu School member by changing him into a zombie in order to turn him against his friend, after the possessed Nu School was defeated, The Undertaker releases him from his control, then Boogeyman tries to destroy The Undertaker, but The Undertaker is immortal and defeats Boogeyman to defend his streak. WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2010 The Undertaker is an playable character along with Kane, you can create custom attires for him. Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011 The Undertaker is an playable character in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011. He is the main antagonist of the vs undertaker in Rtwm WWE All-Stars The Undertaker is known to be more muscular and brute, he was seen helping Kane fighting the Giants. WWE '12 The Undertaker and Kane plan to defeat Sheamus in Villain Mode with Sheamus. WWE '13 The Undertaker has an short mohawk after he cuts his hair off. WWE 2k14 The Undertaker also appears as an unlockable character-turned-playable character, he defeats King Kong Bundy, Diesel and Kane, then many years later, he defeats Batista, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and CM Punk. WWE 2k15 The Undertaker is an playable character in WWE 2k15, he is the same guy from Wrestlemania 30. WWE 2k16 The Undertaker has a short hair and wears his Wrestlemania 20 attires that he used it back from 2004, he defeated Bray Wyatt and seeks his redemption, he gives his daughter and his wife Michelle McCool a kiss, Bray Wyatt realizes that Taker has a daughter named Kaia Faith. WWE 2k17 The Undertaker reprised his Wrestlemania 31 appearence, he defeated Shane McMahon to please his fans. WWE 2k18 The Undertaker is an playable character in the upcoming WWE 2k18. He is an Hall of Famer WWE Legends of Wrestlemania The Undertaker is an playable wrestler along with his Smackdown Vs. Raw counterpart. Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon The Undertaker appears as one of the good guys in the 2016 sequel. Surf's Up 2: WaveMania The Undertaker appears as an penguin in the 2017 sequel. Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrestlers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Exorcists Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Famous Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Elderly Category:Siblings